User blog:SPARTAN 119/Bill Overbeck (Left 4 Dead) vs Souichiro Takagi (Highschool of the Dead)
Bill, the zombie-slaying Vietnam veteran who mows down the undead with his M16 VS Souichiro Takagi, the ultranationalist Japanese politician who started a refugee camp during a zombie outbreak, and led a militia to defend it. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Bill Overbeck Bill was a Vietnam War veteran who served two tours of duty in the special forces, and one of the four main player characters in Left 4 Dead. At some point in the war, Bill sustained permanant, but apparently not debilitating injury from a shrapnel wound in his knee. Years later, Bill was undergoing treatment in a VA hospital, possibly related to his shrapnel wound, and was about to be put under anesthesia. That was when symptoms of the "Green Flu", a "zombie virus" infected a nurse in the operating room, causing her to turn into a zombie-like state and attack Bill. By sheer willpower and adrenaline, Bill fought the effects of the anesthesia and killed the zombie nurse with a piece of surgical equipment. Armed with a bone saw and a knife, Bill managed to fight his way through the zombie hordes and eventually got a hold of an M16 assault rifle, and made his way back home, where he donned his old military uniform and went out, weapon in hand, to fight his way out of the city, through the zombie hordes. Bill was joined by three other survivors, an IT guy named Louis, a biker named Francis, and college student named Zoey. Together, they fought their way across the state of Pennsylvania, through an infested hospital, airport, and the Allegheny National Forest among other places. Souichiro Takagi Souichiro Takagi is the father of Saya Takagi and a major player in the Japanese Uyo Dantai right wing ultranationalist party, and a very wealthy man, owning a large estate in the city of Tokunosu. Once the zombie apocalypse hit, Takagi allowed survivors to camp out on his estate, setting up a militia to guard the area, and providing survivors with basic necessities such as food, water, and shelter. Takagi truly means well for the citizens, though some citizens do not entirely trust him, because of his extreme political views. Eventually, the main cast of Highschool of the Dead, including Saya, make it to his home, where, after a brief incident where Kouta Hirano manages to avoid surrendering his arsenal of weapons to the militia, the group of survivors stay there until a zombie horde makes it through a breach in security. At this time, Takagi give Saeko Busujima the katana she would use for the rest of the series. The main cast of the anime escapes, after fighting their way through a zombie horde, and get into the Humvee they originally borrowed from Rika Minami. Souichiro and his wife Yuriko are last seen fighting off a massive horde of zombies, Souichiro armed with his sword and Yuriko with a Skorpion submachine gun. Their eventual fates are unknown. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Fire Axe (Bill) A fire axe is type of axe used by firefighters for breaking open doors and windows, clearing debris, etc. The axe had a standard axe blade on one and spike on the poll, used for prying and pulling away walls, hooking and moving debris etc. The fire axe is typically long-handled, and painted red so it is easily visible in smoke-filled rooms. The axe is made from heat resistant materials, to minimize the potential for damage when used to break or move burning objects. While it is obviously not intended as a weapon, a fire axe can, like any axe, be very dangerous in the hands of someone determined to cause harm. Katana (Souichiro) The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. 119's Edge Souichiro's katana, as it is actually intended as a weapon. Handguns Colt M1911 and SiG Sauer P226 (Bill) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP, used by the US military from 1911 to the early 1980s. The weapon has a seven-round magazine, and a range of 70 meters. The SiG Sauer P226 is a Swiss-made handgun for the purposes of this match, in 9mm, with a 15-round magazine. Colt M1911 and Luger P08 w/drum mag (Souichiro) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP, used by the US military from 1911 to the early 1980s. The weapon has a seven-round magazine, and a range of 70 meters. The Luger P08 is a German 9mm handgun with a 50 meter range. Souichiro's Luger, which he later gave to his daughter Saya, has a 32-round drum magazine and a small scope. The Luger, however was known for issues with the sights, and the drum magazine could make the weapon difficult to aim. 119's Edge While the drum mag gives the Luger added capacity, I give my edge to SiG, as the Luger was known for issues with the sights, as well as the chambering mechanism getting in the way of the user's aim. Submachine Guns Uzi (Bill) The Uzi is a family of submachine-guns using an open-bolt, blowback system. The 9mm cartridge, firing weapon is one of the first to use a telescoping bolt, a bolt that wraps around the end of a barrel, which allows the magazine to be held on the pistol grip. The Uzi was adopted in the 1950s by the Israeli Defense Forces and found its place among all troops. The Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute, firing 9mm rounds. Bill's Uzi has a 50-round extended magazine. The weapon has a range of 200 meters. Skorpion (Souichiro) The Skorpion vz. 61 (referred to as the Skorpion) is a Czechoslovak submachine gun developed in the late 1950's for special forces and security units. It fires the .32 ACP round at rates of fire of up to 850 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of 50-150 meters, with, for the purposes of this match, a 20-round magazine. 119's Edge Bill's Uzi for its greater capacity, range, and stopping power. Shotguns Benelli M4 (Bill) The Benelli M4 Super 90 is an Italian semi-automatic shotgun manufactured by Benelli Armi S.P.A. The weapon fires a 12 gauge shell from a 6 + 1 shell tubular magazine, with a range of up to about 50 meters. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be loaded with buckshot. Remington 1100 (Souichiro) The Remington 1100 is a semi-automatic shotgun chambered, for the purposes of this match, in 12 gauge. While I could not find the exact range of the weapon, it can be assumed that it has a range of about 50 meters. The Remington comes in a variety of tube magazine sizes, with 4+1 rounds being the most common. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 4+1 magazine, given that the weapon in the anime has a wood finish, suggesting that it is a sporting version. 119's Edge Bill's Benelli M4 for its superior capacity. Assault Rifles M16 w/ extended magazine (Bill) The M16 (officially Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16) is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle adapted for semi-automatic, three-round burst and full-automatic fire. Bill's M16 is capable of full auto fire, and has 50-round extended magazine. M16A1 (Souichiro) The M16 (officially Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16) is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle adapted for semi-automatic, three-round burst and full-automatic fire. Souichiro's M16 is an M16A1 variant capable of full auto fire, and for the purposes of this match, has a standard 30-round magazine. 119's Edge Bill's M16 w/ extended mag for its superior capacity wins this competition between two otherwise identical rifles. Explosives Dynamite (Souichiro) Dynamite was invented by Alfred Nobel. It is made of three main things: Nitroglycerin; sand, sawdust or other absorbent materials to make the Nitro stable; and the fuse, which is set off to blow it up. The dynamite used by Takagi's men had a simple hand-lit fuse, used as an improvised grenade. Pipe Bomb (Bill) A pipe bomb is a crude type of improvised explosive device used by terrorists and criminals, consisting of a metal pipe with two endcaps filled with some sort of explosives, often black powder or ammonium nitrate, with some kind of fusing mechanism attached. The device is typically targeted at a human target, as opposed to a building or vehicle, either as an improvised hand grenade or as a component to a mail bomb. Nails or other loose objects may be added to act as shrapnel. 119's Edge Bill's Pipe Bomb for its superior ability to produce shrapnel. =X-Factors= Explanation Explanations Bill takes combat experience and training easily, having fought in the Vietnam War as part of a special forces unit, while Takagi has only fought zombies and has only basic firearms training and advanced martial arts training. Bill, however, suffers in terms of agility and physical strength, due to his advanced age and a shrapnel wound in his knee. =Battle= *'Bill Overbeck:' *'Souichiro Takagi' Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey walked out of a wreck of a downed C-130, onto the grounds of a large mansion covered in partially burned tents and dead bodies. "Great", Francis said, "This place is fucked up too". "No point in staying here, Bill said, "Lets get moving and try and find somewhere safe". "Yeah, but where?", Zoey asked, "We don't even know where we are." "Looks like Tokunosu", Bill said, "I was stationed at a base here before the war. Now I don't want to deal with the military again, not after what happened in Pennsylvania, so I say we go with the old plan and go to the docks, get a boat and find a small island to live on- there should be a bunch of them to the south." The four survivors walked forward through the ruins of the camp, until Louis walked over to a military crate and broke it open with a fire axe he took from inside the plane. "Guys", he said, "I found some medical supplies". Suddenly a voice said in English, with only a slight Japanese accent. "Freeze, drop your weapons, I will not tolerate looters in my compound!" The four survivors looked up to see Souichiro Takagi flanked by three militia men. "Who the hell is that?!", Francis asked. "Wait a second, Louis said, "I think I heard about this guy when I was doing an internship in Tokyo, apparently he's an ultra-conservative politician" "I hate politicians!", Francis responded. "This your last chance", Souichiro said, "Put down the weapons and supplies or we will fire on you!" "Hold on a second", Bill said, "We're....." Bill was cut off by a burst of fire from a militia man's M16. The burst caught Louis twice in the chest and once in the head, killing him. "You'll pay for that you bastards!", Bill said, getting into cover, before raising up and firing a burst from his M16, eliminating one of the militia. The two groups of survivors exchanged fire, with bullets flying over the other's heads. Souichiro Takagi, who took cover behind a brick wall commanded his men to throw the dynamite. The stick of explosives landed near Zoey. She tried to jump out of the way, but the dynamite exploded, killing her in the blast. "Zoey... Dammit.... Die you sons of bitches!", Francis yelled, firing his Benelli M3 shotgun and scoring a hit in one of the militia men's chests, causing him to collapse to the ground. Bill got out a pipe bomb from his side and threw it at Souichiro. The explosive device let out a beeping sound that attracted a horde of zombies. Seeing this, Souichiro drew his katana and slashed through the hordes of the living dead that surround him. The last surviving militia man, however, was not so lucky. He only got off a few shots with his Remington 1100 before he was overrun by hordes of the infected, he pinned him to the ground and began to tear him to pieces. Seconds later, however the bomb detonated, blowing militia man and zombie alike to a bloody mess. Francis fired his shotgun at Souichiro, narrowly missing him. Souichiro raised his Luger and fired several shots at Francis, scoring multiple hits. What Souichiro did not notice, however, was Bill, who drew his SiG Sauer, firing several times into Souichiro's back. Souichiro crumpled to the ground, dead. WINNER: Bill Overbeck Expert's Opinion Bill won this battle because of his superior combat experience and training, being a former special forces soldier in Vietnam. This, along with his superior weapons allowed him to win in spite of his injuries decreasing his mobility. Original battle, weapons, and votes here Category:Blog posts